


Bath Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Wanted to write a bit of bath smutty times





	Bath Time

Crowley was relaxing on the sofa, staring at the walls as though they were the most interesting thing in existence. They were, currently anyway. Aziraphale is upstairs doing...something. Crowley is never fully sure what it is that the angel does, though he suspects that often the angel also doesn't know what he's doing.   


The television is flickering away in the corner, but Crowley isn't paying any attention to it. There's a slight noise by the door, like a scared animal. Looking over, Crowley is surprised to find Aziraphale in only his bathrobe. The noise that Crowley let's out is one that can't even be placed. 

"Hello, dear. I have filled the bath tub. I was wondering if you would care to join me" Aziraphale stuttered and stumbled over his words slightly.   
"Ngk" Crowley grunted, the image firm in his mind of Aziraphale’s naked body with suds covering _certain _areas. Shaking the thought from his head, he looked back to the angel.   
"Okay" His response seemed rather dumb, to him.   
"Good good!" Aziraphale seemed to perk up significantly, running off to the bathroom with a kick in his step. Crowley groaned, face palming slightly. 

After a few moments, Crowley stood up and made his way up the stairs to the bathroom. The scent of lavender was overwhelming. His eyes fell to the bathtub, where Aziraphale is lazing. He has a book in his hands, and Crowley suspects there may be an angelic miracle keeping the book in the angel’s hands dry. Crowley couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down the angel’s body. Sure enough, suds were covering all of the  _ fun  _ areas.   


With slightly shaky hands, Crowley began to undress, tossing his clothes aside.  _ Do I lay with my back against his chest, or facing him?  _ The question circled in Crowley’s head for a while, making him forget that he’s stood naked in the bathroom.    
“Crowley, we have had sex. Don’t just stand there” Aziraphale stated. Crowley grunted, and after a moment, he climbed into the tub. Aziraphale shifted and lifted his arms, allowing Crowley to curl close to his chest. Crowley mumbled something, though neither he nor Aziraphale knew what he said. The angel let Crowley get comfortable as he continued to read.    


After a while, Aziraphale put his book aside and began massaging his fingers through Crowley’s slightly - damp hair. Crowley purred, a soft moan could be heard. Aziraphale shifted, his legs resting against the edges of the tub, with Crowley resting in the ‘v’ that was created. Aziraphale continued massaging Crowley’s hair, pressing his lips against the top of the demon’s head. The moans that the demon was letting out were getting louder and louder, yet there was no more of a touch from the angel. After a few moments, Aziraphale decides to give into the demon’s whimpers and moans. Reaching down, Aziraphale takes Crowley’s length into his hand. Immediately, Crowley’s hips buckle and jerk into the angel’s loose fist.    
“Fuck” He curses. Aziraphale smirks and tuts slightly.    
“You wily, old tempter” Aziraphale mumbles.    
“Mine” He adds.    
“Yours” Crowley gasps, rolling his hips into Aziraphale’s fist. Aziraphale reaches down and nips at Crowley’s neck for a few moments, while stroking his fingers over the demon’s heated skin. Crowley whimpered and moaned as his hips jerked. He spilled over Aziraphale’s fist, groaning almost silently. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley’s cheek gently.    
“Better?” He asked softly. Crowley nodded and moaned softly, his hips jerking with sensitivity. Crowley shifted slightly, twisting his neck almost backwards to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek.    
  
A miracle occured, keeping the bath water warm, though neither knew whose miracle it was. They relaxed together, warm in the tub and content in each other’s embrace. 


End file.
